Love Within Fallen Snow
by Scarlett-sama
Summary: Teenage Renzou is new in town, and a new student as well, has just met his American History teacher. Will love blossom? Or will Reiji Shiratori destroy Renzou's feelings for his teacher? YukiRen, Reiji being the badass he isn't. Rated M for smexyness and lemon!
1. Part 1 Only the Beginning

Love Within Fallen Snow

Part 1 Only the Beginning

YukiRen

With a soft crunch, Yukio stepped out of his house and onto the snow covered step. The small flakes stacked on top of each other so densely there was a blanket of snow covering the streets and sidewalks, making the bustling city look so peaceful and beautiful in the early hours. The sun peaking up over the horizon and rising for the day, make the brunette male smile and walk down the steps, enjoying the frigid weather as he headed down the sidewalk and to work. His shoulder bag hanging onto his right shoulder and his winter coat keeping him warm. The walk to his job was a short one, as he turned the corner and the high school came into view. The old brick building an umber color, as the sunlight hit the building and illuminated the windows. Yukio letting out a soft sigh as he crossed the street and walked through the entrance to the school grounds. The snow no longer on the pathways into the school, but shoveled and salted away. The grains of salt crackling under his shoes as he walked into the building and to the nearest staircase. The male letting out a sigh, when he realized the inside of the building didn't feel any different from the outside and knew they hadn't turned on the heat yet. This school was cheep in everything that it did, and probably wouldn't turn it on till the students came inside for school; which would be another half hour or so.

"Good morning, Okumura-san!" A cheery voice called, as Yukio made it to the top of the stairs.

The teacher looking toward the school's library to see Scarlett smiling and waving to him, a bundle of books in her other arm. Her bright red hair not in a ponytail for once and wearing a cream v-neck sweater and pink tank top under it, the school librarian daring to wear skinny jeans today; despite their dress code, and a pair of black fur cuffed boots.

"Good morning, Scarlett-sama." Yukio replied, giving her a smile and a slight bow.

"Honestly, Yukio, I thought I told you to call me Scarlett-chan." The redhead said with a frown. "You're always so formal."

"So are you." Yukio pointed out, as he turned the sharp corner and headed to his classroom.

"No I am not!" The female said with a whine, as she ran to catch up with him. "Honestly, you need to take a chill pill."

"I'm cold enough, thank you."

"You have no sense of humor." Scarlett said with a frown.

"I do, it just wasn't funny." Yukio said, as he stopped in front of his classroom and unlocked the door.

"Oh, did you hear there's a new kid in town? Scarlett asked, as the redhead followed him into his classroom. "I've hears he just moved here yesterday, because his older brothers got jobs here."

"No, I didn't." Yukio said, trying to ignore the female's rambling; as he took off his coat and set his shoulder bag on his desk.

"He's a pretty cute kid, if you ask me." The redhead continued. "Brown eye, pink hair, you can't miss him. Oh! There he is!"

Yukio turned his head and saw a young teenager standing in the doorway, looking from the paper in his head to the two adults in the room in pure confusion. His short pink hair a mess and brown eyes nervously darting back and forth from the paper to them. The kid wearing nothing more than a brown hoodie and jeans, his sneakers covered in melted snow and his cheeks still pink from the cold. The teen looking at them like a deer in headlights.

"Do you need something?" Yukio asked, the kid snapping to attention and nodding. "You lost?"

"Y-yes." The pink-haired teen stuttered, as he looked right at Yukio and completely ignored the red-haired librarian. "I'm new and I don't know where my first class is."

"Let me see, sweetie." Scarlett said cheerfully, as she walked over and the kid handed her the paper in his hand. "You're not lost at all. This is room 101, American History, and that guy over there is your teacher."

The librarian handed him the piece of paper back and left the two alone, giving Yukio a smile on her way out. The pink-haired teen nervously gripping one of the straps to his backpack and looking at him, his brown eyes turning a rich honey color in the brightly lighted room.

"I-it's nice to meet you, Sensei. I'm Renzou Shima." The teen forced out, as he gave him a nod of the head. "I just moved here yesterday."

"I heard." Yukio spoke, getting a weird look from the teen. "The woman who was here a few moments ago, Scarlett, she's the librarian here. She practically knows everything that goes on around here."

The teen gave a slight and tapped the in front of his shoe against the horrible colored tile, digging his shoe into the floor and nervously looking at the seats in the classroom. Almost as if the kid was afraid of how many people actually sat them, and if he'd have a place in the classroom. The room designed with Yukio's desk in front of the chalkboard and twelve desk, a few feet away, lined up in a row. An upper level built to hold another row of twelve desks and two other levels above that, only two of the three levels in actual use and the top row completely empty.

"I'm Yukio Okumura, by the way." The teacher said, the teen snapping out of his gaze and looking at him. "If you have any problems today, you can come talk to me."

"Thank you, Sensei." The teen said with a relief, giving him a nice smile. "Do I need anything?"

"Yeah, let me get you a book." Yukio said, as he walked over to one of the bookcases and pulled out an American History Book. "We're on chapter five already, but I hope you won't get lost."

"I'll try not to, Sensei." Shima said, as he walked over and took the book from him. "Where do you want me to sit?"

"Wherever you want to, Shima. Everyone just sits where they want."

The teen gave a nod and voices started filling the once quiet school, as the closing and opening of lockers could be hear and a few students walked in. Shima looking at the student's nervously, and avoiding their gazes if they looked at him, the teen obviously nervous about his first day of school. Yukio stopping Bon and his friend Miwa, as they walked in.

"Suguro, could you show Shima around?" The teacher asked the teen, as he nodded to the nervous pink-haired student. "He just moved here and he's a bit nervous, already."

"Sure, Okumura-Sensei." The teen said, as he walked over to the teen and introduced himself.

Yukio smiling as Shima told them his name and Bon commented on his hair. The teen's lighting up in a smile, as he followed the two back to their seats to sit with them. The teacher glad he choose the right student for the pink-haired teen and headed back to his desk to get ready for his lesson.

* * *

"So, how's pinky doing?" The red-haired librarian asked, as the history teacher sat next to her in the teacher's lounge. "It's already been a week."

"He's doing a lot better, then I thought he would." Yukio replied, as he started eating his lunch. "I'm glad I picked Suguro to show him around. The two of them easily became friends."

The female gave him a small nod and poked at her salad, almost like she was debating on telling him something or not.

"Did something happen?" Yukio asked, looking at his friend.

"Shiratori." Was all that was said before Yukio let out a curse and looked at the table.

"What happened?"

"I don't know much myself." Scarlett confessed, looking at him. "One moment I'm putting away books and the next I hear Renji yelling his head off and a huge crash. By the time I got over there several bookcases were knocked over and Shiratori was glaring at Shima, who I can guess pushed him into them. Pinky looked scared out his mind."

"Is he okay?"

"A bit shaken up, but he'd alright. Renji walked off after that and pinky was up and apologizing to me. The kid didn't do a thing, but he stayed past the bell to help me pick up all the books. I even told him I didn't need help, but he insisted on it; he was late to his gym class."

"I bet Shura wasn't happy about that."

"Not very. I went with him so she wouldn't yell at him, but she gave him an extra lap around the gym."

"Maybe I should talk to him." Yukio spoke, as he looked at his friend. "Maybe I can help him.

"If anyone needs to be talked to its Renji!" Scarlett said with a huff. "That kid has got some discipline problems!"

"Honestly, Scarlett-sama, just get a counselor to help him."

"That's the problem! No one wants to help the kid! He's mental!"

"Either way, I'm talking to Shima. Do you know what class he's in now?"

"I thinks he's in Amaimon's chemistry class." Scarlett replied, as Yukio got up and left the teacher's lounge.

* * *

"Shima!"

The pink-haired teen jumped slightly, as his name was called, and turned to see his history teacher calling out for him as he tried to get through the crowed halls and over to him. The teen shoving the rest of his stuff into his backpack and closing his locker, as his teacher finally got to him.

"What do you need, Sensei?" He asked, looking up at his history teacher. "Did I forget to turn in one of my assignments?"

"No Shima, you didn't, but I'd like to talk to you." His teacher replied, giving him one of his nice smiles.

"Then can we go to Sensei's classroom?" The teen asked, grabbing onto his teacher's dress shirt sleeve. "I feel more comfortable there."

"Of course, Shima." The history teacher said, with a smile, as he pulled Shima's hand off his sleeve. "If that's what you want."

"Thank you, Sensei." Shima spoke, as bit of disappointment in his tone as his teacher let go of his hand and he followed after him.

The both of them weaving through the crowd together, as they headed down the hall, and Shima caught sight of Renji. The guy leaning against his locker and glaring at the pink-haired teen, as if he wanted to tear him apart. His white hair and silver piercings making his glare intenser, as the smaller teen walked closer to his teacher and accidently grabbed his hand. The older male giving him an unapproving look and taking his hand back, as Shima turned back and saw Renji was gone; the hallway nearly empty. As he stopped and looked around for the white-haired teen, panic rising up in him as his body shook in fear and someone placed a hand on his shoulder. The pink-haired teen letting out a gasp in surprise and his whole body tensed, a worried and kind voice reaching his ears.

"Shima, it's okay." His teacher quickly said, before the teen could hurt himself any further. "It's just me."

"I'm sorry, Sensei." Shima spoke quickly, stepping away from his teacher so the history teacher didn't have to touch him. "You just caught me off guard."

"Shima, is something wrong?: his teacher asked, making the teen's heart stop for a moment. "You're more jumpy than your first day of school."

"Nothing is wrong, Sensei. You just scared me."

"Is it about Shiratori?"

Shima stared at his teacher in shock and quickly shook his head, Renji and what happened in the library coming back to the surface:

_"You're Shima, aren't you?" A voice behind him spoke, as Shima dropped the book in his hand and turned around._

_ The white-haired teen glaring at him, his eyes burning holes into him, as the guys leaned a hand on the bookshelf near his head. The teen leaning in so they're faces were inches apart. Renji's black eyes looking into his brown ones and the smell of cigarettes coming off his black t-shirt and dark blue vest. The guy wearing beat up sneakers and skinny jeans, his outfit and attitude warning the new teen to behave and not talk back to him._

_ "Y-yes." Shima stuttered, backing up against the bookcase and giving him another inch of space._

_ "Are you trying to outdo me?" The teen growled, his eyes narrowing._

_ "O-out do you?" Shima repeated, confusion in his tone._

_ "Yeah, Pinky." The guy said before grabbing a fist full of Shima's pink hair and yanking his head back. "You trying to outdo me? You think you're better than me?"_

_ "N-no." Shima whimpered, placing his hands on the guy's chest and trying to push him away._

_ "Then change it, before I shave it off." Renji threatened, pulling his head back more._

_ "I-I Can't." The teen said through the pain. "I-I just redyed it. I-It'll damage my h-hair and-"_

_ "I don't give a fuck what it'll do to your hair. I want it changed."_

_ "G-give me a week, please." The teen whimpered, as Renji's nails dug into his skull._

_ "One week. You don't change it, I'll hurt your precious little Sensei."_

_ "P-please, leave Sensei out of this!" Shima whimpered and begged. "I'll change it, b-but leave Sensei out of this!"_

_ "We'll see you runt." Renji growled, before he let go of his hair and pushed him into the bookcase._

_ The pink-haired teen letting out a yelp of pain and hitting the bookcase fairly hard. he bookcase teetering back till it hit the one behind it and hit the others, Shima on the floor the next moment and Akira glaring down at him._

_ "Get this, Pinky! I'm top dog around here and you go by my rules! There aren't big hot shot football jocks or cute and attention grabbing guys here! There's just me! You go by my rules, or you lose everything you have! That goes for your brothers too!"_

_ "Leave them out of this!" Shima practically yelled. "My brothers and Sensei have nothing to do with this!"_

_ "Then change it, or lose everything you have. You've got one week, Pinky."_

_ "What's going on here?" Scarlett demanded, as she turned the corner and saw the destruction Renji had caused. "Who did this?"_

_ "Don't know, but it wasn't me." The white haired teen said, as he gave Shima a warning glare and walked off._

"Renji has nothing to do with anything, Sensei." Shima spoke, lying to his teacher and protecting him from what Renji could do to him. "I'm just stressed out. I'm trying my best and I'm overworking myself."

"Don't work too hard, Shima" his teacher said, as he went to touch him and the teen backed away. "Shima-"

"I have to go." He quickly said, as he turned and ran out of the room.

"Shima!"

* * *

Scarlett: *happily waves to all* hey guys! I finally finished typing this fic I've had in storage for god knows how long!

Akira: *frowns* took you long enough.

Scarlett: *smacks him in the back of the head* You try posting for several fics at once and doing requests. Getting this done was a headache in itself.

Akira: *readins rough draft* then why did Renji change to Reiji?

Scarlett: *glares at* cause the first time i saw your real name it was Renji when I wrote this, and then somehow it turned to Reiji. So just deal with it. I am so not going back through this and fixing it. *walks off to go find chocolate*

Akira: *shrugs and tosses rough draft* Enjoy guys

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

_Yukio and Shima do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Shima and Yukio. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	2. Part 2 The Promise

Love Within Fallen Snow

Part 2 The Promise

YukiRen

"Hey, Renzou! Can you go to the grocery store and pick up some food?" His older brother, Kinzou, yelled from the kitchen. "We need spaghetti sauce and milk!"

"Sure!" Shima yelled back, as he shot up from his GameCube and got off the floor, before going into the kitchen.

His blonde-haired brother standing in front of the stove, a pot boiling water on the cooking appliance and a box of spaghetti noodles on the counter. Shima's brother turning to him and giving him a nice smile, before taking out ten bucks from his wallet and giving it to the young teen.

"Buy yourself something while you're at it." Kinzou said with a smile.

"Thank you, Kinzou-nii!" Shima said in excitement, as he hugged his brother and ran to the front door and slipped on his shoes.

"Juuzou will be home soon, so don't take too long, Renzou!" Kinzou called from the kitchen. "And put on your coat!"

"I'll only be gone for fifteen minutes, Kinzou-nii! I won't be outside long!" Shima called, as he shoved the ten bucks in his pocket and pulled open the door.

"Renzou, put on a coa-!"

The rest of his brother's sentence was cut off, as he shut the door and ran toward the grocery store. A huge grin of his face as he ran through the cold and enjoyed the night air. His heart racing and his legs screaming at him to keep running. To keep going and never stop, till he turned the corner and ran into a groups of teens. Shima falling back on his butt and muttering a sorry, when he looked up and saw Renji glaring at him. The pink-haired teen's blood running cold as he gripped at the snow covered sidewalk and held back a hiss as he wished he brought gloves. Renji taking a step forward and grabbing him by his pink hair, a displeased and pissed look on his face, as the guy dug his fingers into the teen's hair. Shima letting out a small whimper and trying to get him to let go.

"What did I tell you, pinky?" Renji growled, tightening his hold on Shima's hair and pulling his head back. "Why is your hair still pink?"

"M-my brothers w-wouldn't give me m-money to dye it." Shima whimpered, tears forming in his eyes. "But it's g-grown out a b-bit."

"A bit doesn't cut it, pinky!" The white-haired teen yelled, digging his fingers into the whimpering teen's skull. "I told you to have it done in a week, and it's been a week and a half! A 'it's grown a bit' doesn't count for shit!"

"S-sorry."

"Sorry don't cut it!" Renji yelled, as he pulled out his cell phone with his other hand and flipped it open. "I warned you and you didn't listen, pinky. Now your brothers and your sensei will pay for it."

"P-please don't!" Shima yelled, trying to grab the teen's cell phone. "I'll dye it! You can pick the color! Please don't hurt them!"

"Shut the hell up!"

The next moment the teen was punched in the face and Renji's cell phone clipped the side of his cheek. The teen letting out a whimper as he hair was let go and he hit the cement. The white-haired teen grabbing him by the hair and dragging him toward the nearest alleyway. Shima letting out whimpers of protest and trying to get away, till he was dragged into the dark alleyway and was let go. Renji standing in front of him and his bigger friends behind him, as Renji glared daggers into him.

"I think it's about time I taught you some manners, pinky."

* * *

Yukio let out a sigh, as he left the grocery store, and shoved the bottle of Advil into his coat pocket; the receipt along with it. A few hours ago his older twin brother had called him and was going on about his new job he just got. Rin being the guy he was, going on and on about it till Yukio had gotten a headache from his twin's blabbering. Up until he said goodbye and hung up. The teacher going for the nearest chocolate bar and Coca-Cola can he had to stop the pain, which only worked for a short time, till it came back and he gave up. Yukio taking the ten-minute walk to the grocery store and buying Advil, which he knew he'd be thankful for later.

The older male deciding to take the short cut home and turning the corner onto the street he hadn't traveled much. Few people walking it's sidewalks and even fewer lights on, as Yukio stopped for a moment and swore to himself that he heard a whimper in pain. The history teacher turning his head toward the dark alley, as the street light behind him finally decided to turn on. The new light source brightening up the dark space and revealed a beaten and shivering Shima. His student covered in bruises and cuts, his body shaking head to toe, and his eyes closed shut. The teen's once cute hair, cut, mangled, and bloody to the point there was barely a half an inch of pink hair left on the ends and his natural dark hair was coming through. Yukio quickly rushed over to his beaten student and kneeled next to him to carefully shake him.

"Shima, wake up." Yukio spoke, as he shook the shivering teen and got nothing from the younger. "Shima, open your eyes."

The teen continued to lie there and shiver in the cold, as Yukio let out a curse and pulled off his coat. The older carefully wrapping Shima in it and lifting the teen into his arms, as he looked at the tortured teen and stood up; heading for his home. The need to get his student out of the cold and warm outweighing his headache at the moment, as he jogged down the sidewalk and crossed the intersection. Just before he went down another two and finally reached his home. The teacher quickly pushing open his front door, before he stepped inside and locked it. Yukio gently setting the young teen on the couch, before he walked back toward the front door and finished locking it. The brunette not wasting any time in grabbing his first aid kit from the bathroom and some water, before he walked back into the living room and set the things on the coffee table. The teacher grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch, before throwing it over the injured teen to keep him warm and ran a hand through the younger's mangled hair. A look of worry taking over the older's features, when he noticed how pale the younger's skin was, and immediately opened the first aid to treat him. That was until a soft groan came from the pink-haired teen lying on the couch and he turned his head back.

"Shima, can you hear me?" Yukio softly asked, as he stroked the teen's hair and hoped he was alright. "Can you open your eyes?"

"S-Sen-sei."

"I'm right here, Shima." He spoke gently, reaching under the blanket and coat to hold the shivering teen's hand. "It's alright, now. You're safe."

"S-Sens-ei."

The teen slowly managed to get his eyes open, about half way, and looked up at him in fear and pain. His brown eyes a soft honey color and his breathing better than it had been, as Yukio let out a soft sigh of relief and stroked the teen's cheek.

"It's alright now, Shima." He spoke softly, smiling down at him. "You're safe."

"W-Where-?"

"We're at my house. I found you in an alleyway and brought you here."

"Y-your s-safe." The injured teen said with a sob, as tears filled his eyes. "Th-thank g-goodn-ness."

"Safe? Of course I'm safe." Yukio spoke in confusion and worry, as he wiped away the tears that rolled down the teen's cheeks. "But you're hurt, Shima. I have to treat you."

"M-my b-brothers!" Shima spoke suddenly, as he tried to sit up. "Th-they-"

"Shima, slow down and relax." Yukio spoke quickly, as he pushed the teen back on the couch and kept him lying there. "I'll look up your information and tell your brothers you're with me, but I need to treat you first."

"S-Sensei, R-Reiji will-"

The rest was unspoken, as the teen feel unconscious and Yukio let out a curse. The young teen now limp against the couch, and his breathing steady, as the older male gripped the pink-haired teen's hand tightly in his own. His free hand gently stroking the cut pink hair, as he sat beside the couch and closed his eyes.

It was obvious that Shiratori had done this to him. He had beaten up his student and left him out in the cold to die. Not even leaving the young teen with anything left to hold onto. His pink hair cut, mangled, and bloody; not to mention the obvious threat that had been put on him. The threat that the teen would hurt the young teen's brothers and Yukio himself.

Something that had the history teacher letting out a held breath, as he set his head against his student's chest. The rage and worry melting away and his reason coming back, as he grabbed his medical kit and went straight to treating his student. The process taking no longer than five minutes, before he put away the supplies and got up to grab some blankets and his binder. The male walking back a few minutes later with a bundle of blankets under one arm and a black binder in the other, as he set the black binder down on the coffee table and carefully pulled the coat off his student. The brunette carefully pulling the blankets out from under his arm, as he gently threw them over the pink-haired teen and pulled the Advil out of his coat pocket.

The history teacher letting out a soft sigh, as he went to go hang up his coat and popped open the container of headache medication. The male easily swallowing one dry, as he walked back into the living room and grabbed the black binder off the coffee table. The brunette comfortably sitting on the floor next to his student, as he flipped open the binder and quickly searched for his student's contact information. The page practically hidden in the back, as he grabbed his cell phone and dialed the number listed on the form.

"Hello, Shima residence. This is Kinzou, what do you need?" A male voice spoke one the other end, as Yukio checked the name to see if he correct; before he closed the binder in his lap.

"This is Yukio Okumura. I'm Shima's American History teacher."

"Oh we've heard all about you from Renzou; Yukio! He won't stop talking about you. You're his favorite teacher!" Kinzou spoke happily, as Yukio could hear a door slam in the background. "Juuzo, it's Renzou's history teacher!"

There was a rustling sound, before he heard the phone being handed over and another voice spoke.

"It's nice to talk to you Mr. Okumura, I'm Juuzo, Renzou's oldest brother." The man spoke, as Yukio held back a growl of frustration and let out a deep breath. "Is there a reason you called?"

"Yes!" Yukio spoke, finally happy to be getting somewhere. "I was going on my way home, when I found Renzou beaten up in an alleyway. He's with me now, at my place, and he's-"

"Kinzou, get the car! Juuzo yelled on the other end. "Renzou is hurt! Okumura, where do you live?"

* * *

Yukio quickly stood up as the doorbell rang, and ran to the front door to pull it open. The teacher finding two men standing in the doorway with worried looks on their faces, as Yukio stepped aside and let them in.

"He's in the living room." Yukio spoke, as the blonde male rushed past him with his brother just behind him. The brunette silent, as he stood in the entryway and watched them.

The blonde, Kinzou, rushing over to his younger brother's side before he knelt down beside the couch. Tears welled up in his eyes, as the oldest brother Juuzo walked over and set a hand on Kinzou's shoulder. The older gently reaching his hand out to touch his youngest brother's bruised face, while Kinzou broke down into tears and cursed under his breath. Yukio biting his lower lip, as he looked down at the floor and felt his mood worsen. The male knowing that he could've prevented this from happening. That he could've ran after his student and tried to help him, before this all happened. Then his student wouldn't be unconscious and beaten up. He'd be healthy and smiling, his hair still its cute pink color and safe. That's all he wanted for him now. He wanted the pink-haired teen safe from Renji's harm and with his family.

"Mr. Okumura, thank you for what you've done." Juuzo spoke, making Yukio snap out of his daze and look at the man. "Who knows what could've happened to Renzou if you hadn't found him when you did."

The blonde brother getting up from his spot beside his student, to hug the young teacher.

"He'd be dead if you hadn't found him." The blonde sobbed. "Thank you so much."

Yukio gave them a small nod, as the blonde let go of him, a grateful smile on his face. The history teacher looking at them in surprise, as Juuzo pulled out a pen and a piece of paper from his coat; writing his cell phone number on it and handing it to him.

"We don't mean to bother you any further, Mr. Okumura, but we need you to look after him for us." Juuzo spoke, as he looked at him. "We're supposed to be going on a business trip for the company tomorrow, because no one else is qualified for the job. The only problem is that, with Renzou like this we can't leave him alone; or take him with us."

"I'll take care of him." Yukio finally spoke, as he looked at his injured student. "I won't let anything happen to him. I promise."

* * *

Shima let out a soft groan, as he woke up and found himself in his history teacher's living room. Making the teen nervously look around, till he saw his teacher sitting beside him on the floor and fast asleep. The older male's arms resting on the couch and his head resting on them, and his glasses on the coffee table as if he hadn't meant to fall asleep. Although he had ended up doing that anyway. The pink-haired teen automatically feeling horrible or his teacher, as he reached out and touched his teacher's shoulder. The older male shifting slightly in his sleep, and slowly waking up, as he opened his eyes and sat up to rub his eyes.

"Sensei?"

"Shima!" His teacher practically yelled, as he grabbed his glasses off the coffee table and put them on. The male giving him a relived smile, before he quickly wrapped him in a hug. "You're awake. Thank goodness. I was so worried about you."

His teacher tangling his fingers into the younger's hair, as the teen froze when his teacher's fingers slipped through his hair a lot sooner than it should've. The teen reaching up and touching his hair, before he left out a gasp and realized just how short it was. The previous night coming back to him in a rush, as tears welled up in his eyes and the younger let out a sob. His teacher letting go of him in an instant and looking at him worry, as the teen gripped at his hair and his teacher placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Shima?"

"Sensei, I'm so sorry." The teen sobbed, as he looked at his teacher and let go of his hair. "I-I didn't mean to make Sensei worry about me."

"That doesn't matter right now, Shima. What matters is that you're alright." His teacher spoke, as he caressed his check and gave him a small smile. "Your hair will grow back and we can dye it again."

"No, we can't; Sensei!" The teen suddenly spoke, as he sat up and looked at his teacher in fear. "Reiji will get mad and he'll try and hurt you! I can't let Sensei get hurt!"

"Shima, he's not going to hurt you." The older male spoke, as he reached up and cupped his face. "You're safe here, and you're safer with me."

"S-Sense-"

The young teen was interrupted, as he history teacher gently kissed him on the lips and his sobs were silenced. The pink-haired teen slowly relaxing at the gentle and loving touch, as he leaned into the kiss and let out a soft groan. His teacher backing up in an instant, as the young teen looked at him in confusion.

"Sensei?"

"I shouldn't be doing this." The history teacher muttered, looking away from him. "I'm your teacher and you're my student."

"But I like Sensei." Shima spoke quietly, looking at his teacher.

"Shima, I could get fired if anyone found out."

"Then I'll protect Sensei! I'll make sure no one finds out!" The teen said suddenly, looking at his teacher. "Not even my brothers or Reiji! I just want to be with Sensei!"

"Shima-"

"I want to be Sensei's!" The teen blurted out, not holding back his feelings any longer. "I love, Sensei, and I want to be yours!"

"Shima, I can't." His history teacher said sternly, looking at him. "I'm flattered, but I can't. I could get fired and that's not what I want."

"Then what does Sensei want?" Shima asked, looking at his teacher and trying to hold back the heartbreak he was feeling. "I might be able to give it to you."

"I want you safe, Shima." His teacher spoke, as he reached out and caressed the teen's cheek. "And you won't be safe if you keep holding onto me. You have to let me go, Shima."

"No!" Shima practically yelled, shaking his head and gripping his teacher's hand. "I love Sensei, and I'll never let you go! There's no one that can replace Sensei! Sensei's so kind to me and Sensei saved me! No one else would do that for me!"

"Your brothers would and so would your friends, Shima." His teacher spoke without hesitation.

"B-but-"

The teen was interrupted, as his teacher placed a finger to his lips and gave him a gentle smile. The pink-haired teen wanting to say so much, wanting to convince his teacher and change his mind; but the look in the older male's eyes stopped him.

"I'll make a deal with you, Shima." His teacher spoke, as h e took his hands back. "Right now, I'm going to refuse your feelings and give you six years. So you can finish high school and do what you want with your life. When that time is up, if you still love me, I'll accept your feelings. Alright?"

The teen forced himself to nod and give his teacher a smile. Shima having no choice, but to accept the deal, in the fear of losing his teacher completely.

"Can I have one last kiss, Sensei?" The pink-haired teen asked, looking at his teacher and holding back the tears that were resurfacing.

"Of course, Renzou."

Shima's heart stopped for a moment, at the sound of his teacher calling him by his first name, and the older male's lips were on his the next moment. The pink-haired teen enjoying the silent and loving moment, as he tangled his fingers into his teacher's hair. The two males separating moments later and the two looking each other in the eyes.

"Promise you'll wait for me, Sensei."

"I promise."

* * *

"What did you do?" The red-haired librarian demanded, as she frowned at the history teacher beside her. A look of shock on her face. "You just told him no?"

"Yes, I did." Yukio spoke, as he sat down and started on his lunch.

"You're an idiot, you realize that?" The librarian said with a frown.

"And why's that?"

"He'll be going to college next year and you're not even going to go after him! How pathetic are you?" Scarlett said with a huff, as she pulled a shrimp out of her Tupperware container with her chopsticks and ate it. "He'll find some hot girl and that'll be the end of it. You won't ever see him again. Pinky will forget all about you and you'll be alone for the rest of your life, Yukio."

"You're being dramatic, Scarlett-sama"

"I am not! I'm just telling you the truth!" She practically yelled, shoving her chopsticks in his face; a shrimp between them. "It happened to a girlfriend of mine. She totally loved this guy and went off to college and she never heard from him! You're going to lose your chance, Yukio!"

"No, I'm not."

"Huh?"

"I trust him." Yukio spoke, as he looked at his best friend. "I know he won't give up on me."

* * *

Scarlett: *eating chocolate and not looking at camera* if you haven't noticed by now this is the first attempt i ever took into making a YukiRen fic. Yes i posted _Happy Birthday Sensei!_ first, but this fic was the test run for the pairing. I wanted to try and do a complete AU fic with them and make Yukio older. Hence where this fic came from. So, if you didn't notice how bad the quality is, now you know.

Akira: *frowns* i noticed it in the first sentence *a book slams into his face and he falls off the couch and onto the floor* fuck, that hurt!

Scarlett: *frowning at* don't be such an ass then!

Yukio: *walks in with Shima trailing behind* you should know by now he can't help it

Scarlett: no duh. *rubs forehead, as the two sit on the opposite couch* Anyway, this is an old fic. QUality sucks, even after the editing i did. Hope you enjoy the lemon next chapter.

Shima: Lemon?

Yukio: *glares at* you told me there wasn't a sex scene in this fic

Scarlett: it's M-rated for a reason, and i did say this was a test run

Yukio: *goes pale*

Scarlett: Enjoy!

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

_Yukio and Shima do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Shima and Yukio. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	3. Part 3 The Reunion

Love Within Fallen Snow

Part 3 The Reunion

YukiRen

**Six Years Later**

Shima let out a sigh, as he stepped out of the taxi and felt a smile stretch across his face. His old school standing where it had been six years ago, when he first walked through the doors; and the one place he knew the one person he had been waiting for was. The memory of that day with his teacher left engraved into his mind, and the promise he made.

Shima quickly paid the taxi driver, before he grabbed his bag out of the taxi and thanked the man. The door slamming behind him, before the taxi drove away and the male ran a hand through his pink hair. A grin stretching across his face, as he looked up at his school once more and took off into a jog to the entrance. It taking him no time at all to get inside the school, and up the stairs. Only to find the red-haired librarian walking out of the library with a stack of textbooks in her arms till she saw him. Scarlett's mouth hanging wide open in seconds, as she dropped the books in her arms. The pink-haired male biting his lower lip, before he quickly rushed over to her.

"Scarlett-san, are you alright?" The pink-haired male asked, looking at the older woman in worry.

"Shi-"

The pink-haired male quickly covered Scarlett's mouth and quieted her, as he glanced over at his old history teacher's room a few doors down the hall. The old student trying his best to keep his location here a secret so his Sensei wouldn't realize he was here. After all, this was a surprise for his favorite teacher.

"Be quiet, Scarlett-san. I don't want Sensei to find me out yet." Shima spoke quietly, as he hushed her. "Sensei doesn't know that I'm here yet."

"Awww! Aren't you romantic!" The librarian squealed, before she pulled him into a hug. "And you've grown up so much! You look different. Did you get taller?"

"A bit." The male said, as the older woman let go of him, letting out a small laugh. "Just a few inches maybe."

"Maybe? You're taller than me!"

"I was taller than you before I went to college." The male said with a frown. "I think you got shorter."

"I'm still five foot two, thank you." The female said with a huff.

"Oh." Shima rubbed the back of his head and tried to come up with a something to cover himself up with. "Is that a new blouse?"

"It is! Do you like it?" She asked happily, as she smiled at him. "I just bought it yesterday."

"It suits you well, Scarlett-san." The male said with a smile, as he bent down and started picking up the books she dropped. "Does Sensei have a class now?"

"Yep. His sixth period American History class." She said with a smile, as she took the books from him. "The stubborn guy won't teach any other class, except American History. He's still stuck in the past."

"Then it's time I brought Sensei back into the present."

* * *

"And that's all for today's lesson. Are there any questions?" Yukio asked, as he set down the piece of chalk in his hand and turned to his class.

The student's giving him a few shakes of the head, while others were asleep despite the numerous times he had woken them up. At this point there was no reason to try anymore. They'd wake up when the bell rang and they'd head onto their next class.

"I have a question, Sensei!" A cheerful voice called from the door, making the history teacher's heart stop for a moment as he looked to the doorway.

Only to find Shima standing in the doorway with a duffle bag on his right shoulder and a grin on his face. His hair back to its pink color and grown a bit longer than it had been in high school. The male a few inches taller than when he had last saw him, and was about the same height as him now. His old student wearing a lavender V-neck and black skinny jeans, with some worn down shoes. Yukio unable to keep his eye off his old student, as he stared at him in shock and could barely believe his eyes.

"Wh-what's your question?" The history teacher finally forced out, trying to stay composed as all his students were watching them. Even the students that had been asleep were now wide awake and watching the two of them in curiosity.

"Did Sensei miss me?" The pink-haired male asked, looking at him in worry. Almost as if he was afraid that he had forgotten him.

In seconds Yukio was across the room, before he had his arms wrapped around his favorite and old student. A gasp of surprise leaving Shima, before he hugged him back. The two of them completely oblivious to the students in the classroom, as a rush of chatter filled the room. The history teacher tangling his fingers into Shima's pink hair and smiled at the male in front of him. His student gently nuzzling his neck in comfort, as the dark feeling that had been harbored in the teacher's heart lifted. The pink-haired male's presence easing his conscious, as his fears for his student's safety melted away. Shima back in his arms and unharmed, just like he had hoped and prayed for everyday.

"I missed you more than you'd believe, Renzou." Yukio forced out, as he finally released the pink-haired male from his hold. "I've been waiting for you to come back for a long time."

"Well, I'm back Sensei; and I'm never leaving you again." His favorite student spoke with a smile, as his cheeks turned pink. "I'll stay as long as Sensei wants me to."

"I'm just glad you're safe. I heard Reiji gave you some trouble in college."

"It wasn't much I couldn't handle. The seniors got pissed at him and took care of the guy. I just watched, but I'm glad you're still in your old room. I would've gotten lost otherwise."

"Oh, right! Class, this is-"

"Renzou Shima. I used to be a student here six years ago." Shima said with a smile, as he pointed to a guy sitting on the second level about two seats in. "I used to sit there everyday and listen to Sensei's class; and I never missed a single word he said."

The male turned back to Yukio and gave him a smile, as the girls shoved the poor boy out of the desk Renzou used to sit at. The lot of them practically at each other's throats, as they shoved and pushed one another around to try and sit in the seat.

"Sensei, do I finally get my kiss? I've been waiting six years for one." Shima innocently asked.

The whole classroom falling silent in an instant, as the girls stared at him in shock. Shima's face a candy apple red as he nervously looked at his history teacher and tried to ignore the stares. A smile stretching across Yukio's face, before he pulled his student in for a long awaited kiss they had both waited six years for.

The girls letting out squeals and gasps of protest at the sight of them, while the guys just sat there with either no expression at all or looks of disgust. Yukio finally separating for the pink-haired male's lips and smiled at the male's flushed cheeks.

"You should've come home sooner, Renzou."

* * *

Shima let out a groan as he collided with the wall to the brunette's entryway and the older male was at his neck. His lips brushing against his hot skin, and hot kisses setting his already hazy mind every deeper into lust, as their lips merged once again and he could feel his Sensei's body against his own. The males lips pressed against each other, and their long awaited reunion just beginning, as he felt Yukio push the pink-haired male's shirt up and his cold hands running up his chest. Shima letting out a moan as his nipples were tweaked and played with, as his body practically screamed in pleasure and his need to belong to his teacher heightening with his body temperature. The younger lacing his fingers into his teacher's hair, as he deepened the kiss they were sharing. The pink-haired male parting his lips and allowing his old history teacher access to the inside of his mouth.

A groan leaving the younger, as the wet muscle played with his own and the brunette slid his cold hands down his chest and across his hips. The two of them parting the next moment, and trying to catch their breath, as they looked into each other's eyes. Yukio giving him a soft smile, before he wrapped his arms around the younger in a calm embrace.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." Yukio spoke, as Shima looked at him. "I was starting to wonder if you were ever coming back."

"Of course I'd be back." Shima spoke, as he smiled at the brunette. "I made a promise to Sensei, and I intended to keep it. I want to belong to you Sensei."

His teacher gave him a pleased smiled, before he lifted the pink-haired male into his arms and carried him down the hall. The older not wasting anytime in getting the two of them into his room and dropping the younger on the bed. Shima landing with a bounce, as his teacher gave him a playful smirked and pulled off his glasses. The younger male automatically noticing the sudden change in his old teacher, as he nervously gripped at the sheets underneath him and the blush across his cheeks darkened. Just as Yukio advanced toward him and took no time in capturing his lips in a heart stopping kiss and catching the pink-haired male off guard.

The younger off his guard long enough for his teacher to pull off his lavender V-neck and run a hand across his chest. The brunette gently swiping his tongue across the younger's bottom lip, before he sucked on it and got a moan from his student. The younger practically wriggling under the brunette, as his body begged for the pleasure he was so close to getting. What he had been waiting six years for and no longer had the patience for, as Yukio pulled away from his lips and gave him a playful smirk.

"You seem a little impatient, Renzou." Yukio easily teased, as he played with the younger's hair. "Is there something bothering you?"

"I want to become Sensei's." The teen said with a slight whine. "I can't wait any longer."

Yukio giving him a seductive look, before unzipping the younger male's skinny jeans and pulled them off him. The older male admiring the bulge in his student's boxers, before he easily slipped them off and let the hardened erection free from the confines of the fabric. Shima letting out a gasp as the cold air touched his hot skin and his teacher's cold hand rubbed against his inner thigh. The pink-haired male looking up at the brunette in want, as his teacher leaned in and gave him a soft kiss.

"What do you want, Renzou?" Yukio asked, as he sat up and pulled off his shirt.

"I-I want S-Sensei." The younger stuttered, as he looked up at the brunette and couldn't stop himself from staring.

"You have me, Renzou." His teacher spoke; it obvious he was teasing him.

"Th-that's no what I meant." Shima said with a small pout.

"Then what do you mean?"

"I want Sensei to make l-love to m-me." The younger forced out, his face reddening in seconds. "I can't wait any longer."

"Alright, Renzou. You win." The brunette spoke, as he gave the younger male a smirk and reached into the drawer of the nightstand.

The older male pulling out a bottle of strawberry lotion and flipping open the cap to squirt some onto his fingers. Shima's face turning a bright red, as his teacher's fingers met his entrance the next moment and gently played with it. The pink-haired male letting out a moan and shuddering as one of his teacher's fingers pushed past the ring of muscles. A gasp leaving the younger as his teacher carefully stretched him and cautiously added a second finger. Shima wincing at the slight pain, before his teacher rubbed his fingers against a bundle of nerves that had him gasping out and moaning in pleasure. The brunette giving him a slight smirk and pulling out his fingers, as he quickly undid his belt and pulled off his pants and boxers. The male pulling the younger into a heated kiss to distract him, as he lathered his own throbbing cock with lotion and pressed his erection against the younger's entrance. A moan coming from the pink-haired male, as the older deepened the kiss and pushed the tip of his erection into the younger.

Shima letting out a gasp of pain and pleasure, as he let out a whine and tried to adjust to the older's length. The older giving his student a small smile, as he gently rubbed his hip and whispered a few reassuring words. It taking a few moments, before he gave his teacher the signal to continue and Yukio carefully pushed himself in till the pink-haired teen swallowed him whole. His student biting down on his lip to avoid the pain, before he leaned forward and gently kissed his lips.

"You keep doing that and you'll split your lip open." He spoke softly, as he captured the younger male into a heated kiss and listened to him moan. "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Shima gave him a small nod and moved to signal his teacher to go ahead, as he wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck. His teacher giving him a gentle smile, before he took his first thrust and the younger's prostate on the first try. A loud gasp of pleasure leaving the younger, as he let out a whine and pulled his teacher down for a kiss. The brunette above him returning the kiss, as he started their pace out slowly and gradually quickened their pace till he practically slamming into the younger. Moans and whines leaving the younger, as he tried to push his hips down to meet the older's thrusts and gripped at his teacher's back. The both of them at their limits, as the younger let out a whine in warning and the older slammed into him. A silent scream of pleasure leaving the pink-haired teen, as he came and the brunette soon followed.

The both of them reduced to a panting mess, as his teacher gave him a soft smile and gently kissed the exhausted male. The older carefully pulling out of the younger, before he collapsed onto the mattress and ran a hand through his damp hair. Shima giving him a smile, as he rolled into the older's side and laid against him in pure bliss. Yukio gently laying his arm around the younger's waist, as he rubbed the male's hip and smiled at the exhausted and relaxed look on the pink-haired teen's face.

"Sensei."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"So do I, Renzou."

* * *

Scarlett: *throws confetti* and it's done! That's on less fic on my list! *does a happy dance*

Yukio: *eyes twitching, while Shima is reading the chapter in lap* This was the test run?

Scarlett: *stops dancing and looks at* i did mention i edited it. It wasn't that descriptive in the beginning.

Yukio: you are so dead, demon *picks up Shima and sets him beside on the couch, before he gets up and goes after Scarlett*

Scarlett: *giggles and waves to camera* hope you loved this fic, my cute fans! *runs out of room, before yukio can shot her*

Shima: *whines* Sensei, can we try this?

Yukio: *instantly faints*

Shima: Sensei!

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

_Yukio and Shima do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Shima and Yukio. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


End file.
